ROUGH
by Azura Eve
Summary: Isogai tidak merasa dia protagonis dalam lembar kehidupannya. Karena alasan tertentu, dia cenderung menganggap dirinya antagonis. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak harus merasa bersalah saat menghubungi Kagami untuk memutuskannya. "Jangan membuatnya terdengar konyol karena laki-laki tidak semestinya mengencani sesama laki-laki." – Isogai. (Kagami x Isogai/YAOI/for event #Yuumafantasia)


Isogai Yuuma bukan seorang melankolis.

Dia bukan tipe yang akan patah hati jika ditolak gadis, atau pergi mengasingkan diri ke pulau terpencil kalau-kalau semua orang berubah menjadi sadis. Berkawan dengan Isogai berarti harus tahan diri menghadapi perkataannya yang tegas menusuk. Fakta itu tidak lebih baik sebab Isogai terlalu abai untuk peduli tentang berapa teman yang (pernah) dia punya – sampai sekarang, lingkar pertemanannya cuma berotasi pada Okajima Taiga, Terasaka Ryouma, dan Muramatsu Takuya.

Menjelang akhir duapuluh, dia tetap antisosial dan tak menyentuh kehidupan glamor seperti orang-orang muda lain lakukan untuk menikmati hidup.

* * *

 **ROUGH**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (3.100 words)

 **Pairing** : Crossover  
(Kagami _The Ball which Kuroko Plays_ x Isogai _Assassination Classroom_ )

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei & The Ball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Art © Megan Kacar (pinterest). This is solely a work of fiction. I don't have anything but the story, so please don't steal. Specially written to _Yumasutr4: Yuumafantasia_ event.

 **Rating** : R-15

 **Summary** : Isogai menunggu, tapi Kagami terlalu lama.

.

.

.

 **warning** : AU di mana tidak ada rencana pembunuhan dan InterHigh+Winter Cup. Kagami masih atletis tapi dia main bolasepak. Isogai tetap ikemen, hanya saja dimodifikasi jadi sedikit introvert. Implisit-seks di tengah-tengah; bisa diloncat. No beta-ed. Open-ending.

* * *

Dalam daftar panjang hal yang ingin Isogai capai, memiliki cerita romantis dengan orang yang membuatnya tergila-gila termasuk salah satunya.

Okajima pernah bertaruh bersama Muramatsu. Dia berujar Isogai tidak akan pernah bisa pacaran dengan siapapun selain ikan mas, sementara Muramatsu percaya bahwa sekurang-kurangnya, Isogai baru akan menjumpai jodohnya saat teman Isogai yang lain sudah berkeluarga. Mereka berdua keliru. Sehari setelah memasang judi, lelaki besar atletis dari klub sepakbola menyapa kelompok kecil mereka yang sedang makan siang sambil bertaut tangan dengan Isogai.

Terasaka menyemburkan air dari mulutnya mendengar mereka berdua menjalin hubungan.

* * *

Kagami Taiga adalah satu-satunya idiot yang berani menyentuh hati beku Isogai.

Awalnya Isogai tidak mengacuhkannya barang sedikit, tapi lama-kelamaan aksi Kagami semakin bertambah menjengkelkan. Hingga akhirnya Isogai terlampau terbiasa dengan nada terayun ketika namanya dipanggil genit dari kelas ujung maupun secarik kertas yang terselip di sela lokernya. Tulisan di sana selalu memiliki implikasi afeksi dan dibarengi emotikon hati.

"Kenapa?" todong Isogai. Dagu terangkat angkuh, pelipis bergurat kesal, telunjuk mengarah pada sang tersangka yang berdiri kurang dari semeter di hadapannya.

Menyengir lebar seolah bocah polos, Kagami bertanya balik, "Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menerorku dengan semua surat-surat aneh dan perilaku gilamu yang tidak masuk akal itu?! Kau menyeramkan, kupikir kau penguntit, tapi kau adalah penguntit-sialan-aneh. Berhenti mengacaukan hidupku atau aku mengadukan ini pada polisi karena kau telah merusak privasi orang. Lebih khususnya, privasi _ku_."

Kagami berkedip. "Apa itu membuatmu terganggu?"

"Tentu saja, sial. Dan jangan coba-coba bicara denganku seolah-olah kita saling mengenal karena aku bahkan tidak pernah mau tahu darimana kau datang."

Isogai mengetukkan sol sepatunya keras, bermaksud kembali ke kelas karena setelah ini dia punya Pak Koro yang mengajar Geografi dan menemukan Kagami bersujud di depan kakinya. Mereka seketika berubah jadi pusat tontonan. Isogai yang tidak terbiasa dengan orang banyak seketika didera panik, dia mengumpat, "Haish, apalagi yang kaulakukan sekarang?!"

Untuk beberapa menit, Kagami bertahan dengan posisinya. Terdengar bisik-bisik. Telinga Isogai gatal dan dia terpaksa berjongkok, memaki dalam intonasi rendah. Dia memastikan hanya Kagami yang bisa mendengar. "Berdiri sekarang atau kupatahkan lehermu. Aku pernah mempraktikkan judo."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bangun sebelum kau memaafkanku." balas Kagami.

Kesabaran Isogai diuji. Kelasnya telah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu, dan idiot Kagami itulah yang bertanggungjawab membuatnya terlambat. "Argh. Katakan apa maumu dan cepatlah, kau menghabiskan waktuku!"

Kagami mengangkat wajah. Isogai baru tahu Kagami bisa memiliki senyuman seindah itu. Biasanya, jika tersenyum, Kagami selalu tampak bodoh.

Audiens dadakan membubarkan diri saat Kagami membungkuk minta maaf serta menyuruh semuanya kembali melanjutkan urusan masing-masing. Saat koridor kembali lengang dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua, Kagami berkata terang-terangan: "Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Intonasi stagnan. Tanpa kalimat permohonan. Kagami tidak sedang memberi pilihan, dia mengajukan pernyataan.

"Dari seluruh yang kaulakukan, ini adalah hal yang paling kuantisipasi. Aku menolak." Isogai mendengus, mendorong Kagami karena dia memblokir jalannya, dan memutar bolamata mengetahui Kagami menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Serius, Isogai. Aku tertarik denganmu sejak upacara penerimaan. Kupikir kau adalah jodohku."

Isogai ingin muntah. "Semua orang di kampus(1) berbicara tentangmu. Kau pemuda brengsek suka gonta-ganti perempuan. Mati dulu baru kau bisa mimpi memacariku. Ha, itupun jika pikiranku tidak sinting karena aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi pacar hiperaktif gila sepertimu."

Orang lain mungkin akan merasa terhina mendengar ucapan Isogai. Namun Kagami sudah kepalang suka jadi dia tidak mengganggap Isogai sudah merobek harga dirinya. Mungkin dia bebal.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkanku. Isogai Yuuma, cepat atau lambat, kau akan jadi milikku."

* * *

Karma benar-benar nyata adanya.

Isogai merasa ada yang kosong ketika dia lagi tidak mendapati surat-surat memalukan berjajar di samping sepatunya. Ponselnya juga jadi membosankan saat tidak ada notifikasi dari akun 'taigared'. Dia menggeram frustasi dan menyingkirkan buku dari rak meja, menangkup muka lama hingga pagi hari kembali datang dan ibunya mengguyur badannya karena dia hampir terlambat ke sekolah.

Entah Kagami seorang penyihir atau apa, tapi kata-katanya tempo lalu sungguh bekerja.

Jadi, dia memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan undangan sederhana di kolong meja Kagami saat yang bersangkutan belum tiba di kelasnya. Isogai membungkus kirimannya dengan amplop merah muda berbentuk hati. Terlalu mencolok untuk dilewatkan. Dia sengaja; karena meskipun suka main perasaan, Kagami tidak pernah membuang surat pernyataan cinta dari semua orang yang mengirimkannya untuknya.

Isogai menunggu seperempat jam hingga Kagami datang dengan tampilan kasual; kaos sablon dan denim robek di bagian lutut, dia mengenakan konvers sebagai alas kaki. Pikiran Isogai melayang pada model majalah pria dan tidak sengaja dia membandingkan mereka. Dia menggelengkan kepala karena tidak bisa menerima gagasan bahwa Kagami terlihat menakjubkan saat ini.

"Kau berubah pikiran lebih cepat daripada dugaanku," Kagami menyeringai.

"Berisik. Komentar aneh lagi, aku pulang dan menganggap hari ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Kagami ingin merajuk, protes dengan kalimat panjang tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru: "Kita resmi sekarang?"

"Jangan membuatnya terdengar konyol karena seorang laki-laki tidak semestinya mengencani sesama laki-laki."

Dia merangkul bahu Isogai, "Aku selalu menyukai dada wanita sebelum kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku di suatu malam."

"Kau memimpikanku?"

"Mau dengar detailnya?" tawar Kagami. Alisnya naik-turun.

Bibir Isogai mencebik. "Tidak, terima kasih. Apapun mimpimu, aku yakin itu tidak beres. Semuanya pasti mesum."

"Kau jago menebak! Di mimpiku, kau seksi dan—"

Ucapan Kagami tidak pernah selesai karena Isogai menepuk kepalanya dengan keras dan membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang.

* * *

Mereka berpacaran, tapi selebihnya, tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidup Isogai kecuali statusnya telah meningkat menjadi kekasih orang.

Isogai mengernyit, atensinya beralih pada ponsel yang bergetar di nakas. Jejari mengusap layar, memasukkan kombinasi kunci. Kagami mencoba metode berkirim pesan sebelum tidur.

 **Dari: Kagami**

 _Kau masih belajar? Aku tadi bermaksud belajar, tapi yang di kepalaku hanya ada Isogai. Aku tidak bisa fokus, jadi aku menutup bukuku dan memilih untuk memikirkanmu saja. ((giggle))_

 **Untuk: Kagami**

 _Baru saja selesai. Dasar otak udang._

 **Dari: Kagami**

 _Mau langsung istirahat? Menjadi ketua kelas sekaligus anggota senat sekolah pasti susah. Kalau bisa, aku mau menggantikanmu tapi Pak Karasuma tidak memberi ijin. Memangnya aku terlalu bebal, ya? ((confused))_

 **Untuk: Kagami**

 _Hmm. Badanku capek sekali._

 **Dari: Kagami**

 _Oke, kalau begitu selamat tidur. Jangan lupa memimpikanku!_

 **Untuk: Kagami**

 _..._

 **Dari: Kagami**

 _Haish, dasar hati besi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Tapi aku tetap suka._

 **Untuk: Kagami**

 _Aku benci padamu._

 **Dari: Kagami**

 _Cinta Isogai juga~ ((lots of love))_

Malam itu, Isogai terlelap dengan ponsel di dekapan. Lebih damai untuk kondisinya yang kelelahan. Dia bermimpi memetik pelangi dan Kagami bersiul dari balik awan.

* * *

Isogai telah mendengar beribu kiasan dalam hidupnya.

Mereka yang mencintai akan menderita lebih daripada yang pihak yang dicintai.

Lantas, bayangkan jika situasinya berkembang dan menjungkirbalikkan idiom barusan.

Memang bukan dalam satu malam Isogai menyadari bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang setara banyaknya seperti perasaan Kagami terhadapnya. Namun, terlambat selalu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Itu bermula ketika Kagami menawarkan bekal makannya pada Isogai yang lapar dan belum sarapan; dan daging asap miliknya ternyata sangat enak. Selera lidah bisa memicu cinta tumbuh, pikir Isogai.

Ditatap lama oleh Isogai, membuat Kagami mengira ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kagami. Aku hanya dapat firasat bahwa aku akan mencintaimu."

Kagami mengerling ringan, membalas, "Jangan mengelak terus, Isogai. Akui saja kau _sudah_ jatuh cinta."

* * *

Muramatsu adalah yang paling lelet dalam kelompok bergaul mereka. Meski begitu, perkataannya kadang bisa jadi sangat bijak dibanding tiga orang yang lebih pintar darinya.

"Jadi, semenjak kau menemukan cinta-dalam-hidupmu, kami semua tertinggal menangisi status lajang kami di sini." katanya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak termasuk," Terasaka mengibaskan tangan, "Itona dan aku sepakat untuk berkencan."

"Aku cukup bahagia mengagumi diriku yang tampan ini." Faktanya adalah Okajima terlalu mesum untuk mencintai orang lain.

Mendengus jijik, Muramatsu menggeram, "Kalian bersekongkol untuk membuatku terlihat memalukan."

Mereka tertawa karena Muramatsu yang sedang kesal, tampak sangat menghibur.

Isogai menghela napas dalam, "Aku hanya khawatir kalian akan terganggu jika aku mengajak Kagami ikut dalam kelompok kita."

"Tsk. Kau bertingkah seperti kita orang asing. Bawa saja ke mari, menurutku dia lumayan asyik dijadikan teman ngobrol," kata Terasaka.

"Itu benar, lebih ramai lebih menyenangkan!" Muramatsu kembali menjadi ceria. Entah faktor apa yang membuatnya tidak gampang mendendam.

"Dan lagi, Kagami punya reputasi tersohor. Kalau kau mengajaknya kumpul-kumpul bersama kita, kelompok ini bakal jadi pusat perhatian dan kita akan jadi siswa terkenal."

"Hei, _Kepala Botak_ ,kurasa kau harus berhenti memanfaatkan aji mumpung."

Okajima cemberut. Perkiraan salah; semua orang kenal dendam. Muramatsu merasa puas berhasil membalas.

* * *

Isogai tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui jika Kagami merupakan pewaris milyurder. Semua orang sudah dengar rumor bahwa ayahnya punya perusahaan bercabang-cabang yang mana patokan sahamnya selalu tinggi. Walaupun lagaknya berbanding terbalik; Kagami lebih nyaman tampil dengan sederhana.

Ada sebuah kesempatan di saat Kagami juga tergoda menampilkan gemerlap harta. Malam minggu, Kagami menjemputnya dengan Ford Focus bercat merah darah. Adik laki-laki Isogai berteriak heboh, memanggil ibu mereka turun dan ketiga orang itu memandangi Isogai dengan takjub; koneksi macam apa yang digunakan anak/kakaknya hingga bisa kenal dengan orang kaya begitu.

Kagami membungkuk sopan dan meminta ijin pada ibu Isogai untuk mengajak putranya makan malam bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa terkesan pada seorang _nanahikari_ (2)." komentar Isogai saat sudah duduk di bangku depan samping kursi kemudi.

Kagami mengangkat pundak dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Orangtuaku memang kaya tapi aku juga tahu diri untuk mengakui jerih-payah mereka."

"Banyak tingkah. Padahal kau juga mengemis hidup dari mereka, kan."

Mulut Isogai tipis, dan sekaligus sinis. Bahkan, sangat sinis. Dada Kagami agak tercubit tapi dia tahu jelas bahwa Isogai hanya laki-laki polos yang tidak mampu berterus terang.

"Kautahu, Isogai, aku merasa hina jika membiarkan pacarku menaiki mobil milik orangtuaku."

"Kau mau bilang jika ini mobilmu sendiri?" Isogai meragu.

"Itu keputusanmu untuk percaya atau tidak, tapi ya, mobil ini kubeli dengan tabunganku selama beberapa tahun. Aku punya bisnis kecil-kecilan." Suaranya mengecil di akhir, "Tapi memang, modal awalnya tetap dari ayahku."

Isogai melunak. Kagami belum dan tidak akan berbohong padanya. "Curang sekali. Aku juga ingin bisa mengendarai dan punya SIM sendiri." gerutunya.

Kagami menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. "Jangan khawatir, nanti kuajari kau sampai mahir menyalip dengan mobilku."

* * *

Kencan mereka biasanya di restoran keluarga atau penginapan pinggir pantai yang disewa Kagami. Mereka akan memanggang daging hingga kecoklatan; Kagami bersikeras menyuapi Isogai sementara pacarnya itu menatap jengah dan berkata memangnya mereka pasangan dari era 50-an. Tertawa bersama ketika senja bergurat di pelupuk horison; Isogai mengubur Kagami dalam-dalam di bawah pasir putih dan mereka berbagi kecupan saat tidak ada pengunjung lain yang melihat.

Memasuki semester kedua perkuliahan, pengalaman malam pertama mereka berlangsung.

Isogai bersedia dibaringkan saat hubungan mereka memasuki satu tahun tujuh bulan. Sebelum itu, langkah terjauh yang dia ijinkan hanyalah Kagami mencium bibir dan menghisap lehernya. Isogai selalu punya sejuta alasan untuk menghindar; dia bilang mereka harus menunggu kelulusan, tapi saat sudah lulus sekalipun, dia mengundur-undur momen. Kagami benar-benar bersabar. Maka, tak heran jika saat hari itu datang, Kagami menunjukkan taring dan meliar.

Awang-awang mengisi pandangannya beberapa saat lalu. Teman-teman mahasiswa yang lebih berpengalaman sering bilang jika saat itu terjadi, dekap pasanganmu dan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya sehingga ikatan kalian akan jadi makin kuat. Isogai tahu, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan dalih bahwa itu hanya mitos. Sampai kapanpun, Isogai tidak percaya pada mitos.

"Aku kira aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dalam lagi jika kita melakukannya setiap hari ..."

Berbeda dengan raut Kagami yang berbunga-bunga, Isogai justru kesal. Dia mengumpat saat anggota badan bawahnya terasa kebas dan ngilu. "Sialan, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku jika rasanya sangat sakit begini." Lalu dilanjut serentet makian yang panjang. Isinya tidak jauh-jauh dari Kagami.

Kagami mengangkat lengan yang menutup wajahnya, "Yah, setidaknya untuk kali kedua dan seterusnya, rasanya tidak sesakit itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Isogai menekankan kata demi kata supaya Kagami tersindir. Dia menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kakinya lunak seperti jeli. Dia terhuyung, jatuh di sebelah kaki ranjang. Kagami terkekeh sebelum menyelipkan lengannya di belakang leher dan lutut Isogai, menggendongnya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ini semua karena gagasanmu untuk melakukan seks! Kenapa juga aku yang jadi _perempuan_ di sini?" geram Isogai. Matanya melotot seperti akan bergelinding keluar dari soketnya. Pipinya dicubit Kagami.

"Oh, pacarku manis sekali. Tentu saja karena akan konyol jadinya jika aku yang di bawah, serius." Sengiran Kagami terkembang lebar, dan entah mengapa Isogai sedikit trauma melihatnya. "Dan kau tidak bisa menyebutnya seks, Isogai. Kita tidak melakukan seks. Semalam, kita bercinta. Kau memelukku, berteriak namaku, dan ini buktinya." Dia menunjuk seprai yang meninggalkan bercak-bercak aneh yang telah mengering.

Wajah Isogai serupa tomat matang. Dia menangkup muka sembari memukul dada Kagami. Lalu dia mengambil bantal dan bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Berhenti bicara cabul, kau memalukan."

Kagami mengangkat bantal yang menutupi Isogai. "Memalukan atau tidak, aku tetap pacarmu."

Isogai melenguh ketika Kagami mengukir tanda di pangkal pahanya. "Apa yang kaukerjakan, bodoh. Menyingkir dariku."

Menggeleng, Kagami menangkap kedua lengan Isogai dan menguncinya di atas kepalanya. "Kautahu Isogai, berhubungan intim di pagi hari itu sehat dan membuat hubungan harmonis."

Dengan posisi tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan, Isogai kembali vokal sembari mencoba memahami betapa indah Kagami dengan butir-butir peluh di dahinya. Setelah semua, Isogai tentu tak bisa menyingkirkan momen-momen ini semudah pelajar badung membuang kertas contekan. Pernyataan cinta Kagami bagai kapas, lembut di telinganya, terngiang-ngiang hingga esok dia menghadiri kelas dan membuat dosennya naik darah lantaran tak kunjung menyahut ketika dipanggil maju.

* * *

Isogai bukan melankolis.

Dia tidak pernah terima bagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya manis. Dari segala segi, Isogai merasa dirinya tampan klimis. Muramatsu pernah menahan tawa menyaksikan Isogai menirukan cara jalan selebritis Furukawa Yuki, kemudian dia tersandung kerikil dan jatuh berguling. Dia berkata Isogai hanya perlu menerima takdirnya dilahirkan dengan tubuh langsing. (Isogai murka.)

Drama remaja juga tidak pernah menggerakkan perasaan Isogai. Jika Okajima tersedu-sedu menyusut ingus; Isogai sibuk berpikir mengapa siluman rubah bisa rela memberikan hidupnya pada manusia yang menolaknya sembari berkeyakinan bahwa dengan melakukannya, manusia tersebut akan mencintainya balik. Terlalu konyol, mengada-ada, tidak masuk akal.

Sekali waktu, dia merasa terlalu jenuh untuk mengecek ponsel. Bosan dikirimi ungkapan mesra melelehkan hati. Dia punya tendensi pada hal-hal baru, jadi Isogai pikir dia rindu menjadi sendiri. Tidak punya pasangan. Bebas bertingkah gila tanpa ada yang mengatur.

Lagipula, hubungan mereka juga jalan di tempat. Senin sampai Jumat bertemu sebentar di kafe samping stasiun sepulang kerja. Sabtu pergi menginap di hotel dan kembali pada Minggu pagi. Minggu, main selancar es jika itu musim dingin dan makan semangka kuning jika kebetulan musim panas. Beberapa bulan sekali mereka pergi berwisata ke Makau, mengambil foto di bawah kuil kuno dan memajangnya sebagai gambar latar.

Sembilan tahun terus begitu. Tanpa kejelasan. Isogai pikir hanya mereka yang sinting yang mampu tahan.

Sejujurnya, Kagami sama sekali bukan pengekang. Dia membebaskan Isogai untuk menjadi apapun atau siapapun yang dia minati. Namun Isogai berdusta apabila dia tetap meneruskan hubungan dengan hanya satu pihak yang berjuang. Dia tidak ingin Kagami mencintai dirinya; hati yang menanggapinya dengan hambar.

* * *

Romantis tak tentu berujung manis. Romantis kadang memiliki akhir tragis. Film adalah pengecualian karena dari manapun sebuah film diproduksi, yang menang adalah protagonis.

Isogai tidak merasa dia merupakan seorang protagonis dalam lembar kehidupannya. Karena alasan tertentu, dia cenderung menganggap dirinya antagonis. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak harus merasa bersalah ketika tiba-tiba menghubungi Kagami untuk memutuskannya.

"Kurasa kita sudah tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini, Kagami."

Di seberang sambungan, Kagami yang bangun karena dering ponselnya mengernyit saat mendengar kalimat tersebut meluncur mulus dari Isogai. Ini masih terlalu subuh, secara literal dan secara istilah, bagi hubungan mereka untuk lekas berakhir. Kagami bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengganti baju tidurnya atau mencuci muka. Perkataan Isogai amat tiba-tiba dan daya kejutnya menyaingi bom.

"Aku bosan padamu."

Dia tidak berubah pikiran meski Kagami berulang-ulang memohon supaya dirinya tidak pergi. Kagami berjanji menjelaskan walaupun dia sendiri tak tahu di mana letak salahnya. Bahkan dia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi menahan tindakan gegabah Isogai – Kagami yakin dengan gagasannya karena Isogai termasuk golongan orang yang selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak.

"Kita putus."

Sambungan terputus; begitu pula dengan hubungan mereka.

(Kagami menangisi sikapnya yang pengecut. Kenapa dia butuh terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengajak Isogai lebih serius. Tangannya mengepal. Dia membanting kotak beludru kecil dari dalam nakas. Sebuah cincin bergelinding, masuk ke kolong ranjang yang berdebu. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Sederas apapun airmata mengalir di pipinya, Isogai mustahil kembali. Padahal, dia hanya harus berlutut memegang buket bunga dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Isogai sepanjang hidupnya.)

* * *

Walau tidak seperti kelihatannya, Terasaka paling peduli pada apa yang terjadi dengan kawan-kawan karibnya. Dia pihak yang kecewa berat begitu tahu jika hubungan Isogai dan Kagami berakhir karena temannya sendiri yang membuat keputusan begitu. Sementara hubungannya dengan Itona semakin romantis, Isogai justru bakal memulai dari nol lagi.

"Kami memang tidak sejalan sejak awal." komentar Isogai saat Muramatsu merajuk diberitahu alasan mereka putus.

Mereka berempat masih rutin berkumpul; entah untuk mengenang masa-masa sekolah maupun membicarakan topik seputar partai politik seperti pria dewasa lakukan. Okajima baru saja menyelesaikan studi magisternya, tidak pernah ada pria lajang yang mengalahkan rekor kesendiriannya. Muramatsu semakin dewasa seiring usianya yang juga bertambah; dia juga belum punya gadis karena ingin konsen meniti karir dulu.

Kafe itu adalah kafe yang biasa dikunjungi Isogai dan Kagami. Isogai agak berat untuk melangkah masuk lagi ke dalamnya namun tarikan Muramatsu sangat kuat sehingga dia sudah berada di dalam tanpa disadari. Butuh dua detik hingga dia memahami sekitar.

Kagami berpapasan di depannya, masih belum berubah dari enam bulan lalu ketika dia memutuskannya lewat sambungan telepon. Kemudian, Isogai merasa tubuhnya beku walaupun sekarang masih musim gugur dan suhu belum sedingin itu untuk membuatnya terserang hipotermia. Yang membuat Isogai mematung adalah, tangan yang dulu pernah menggenggam erat tangannya sekarang digunakan menggandeng orang lain; mungil dan bersurai biru.

Terasaka mengajak mereka duduk dan memesan. Suasana jadi agak kaku karena Isogai menunduk memandangi sepatu. Dia memilih espresso hitam tanpa krimer saat pelayan bertanya pesanannya. Di meja ujung, Kagami nampak tertawa dengan pemuda yang dia bawa.

Jatuh dari tebing bisa berisiko dua: cacat fisik atau cacat memori. Jatuh cinta sudah jelas berisiko lebih banyak karena selain dua tadi, jatuh cinta memiliki potensi untuk membuat korbannya tersiksa secara mental. Usaha berbulan-bulan untuk melupakan menjadi sepele ketika mantan kekasih melintas ringan seolah tidak pernah saling mengenal, di depan mata.

"Kudengar, mereka berdua pacaran."

Okajima berdeham, meneguk air untuk melumasi tenggorokannya yang kering. Percuma menelan kata-kata karena sudah terlanjur. Muramatsu menginjak kakinya di bawah meja. Terasaka menepuk dahi kenapa orang yang menempuh jenjang pendidikan paling tinggi di antara mereka justru paling bodoh.

Isogai tidak pernah meyakini ini, tapi nyatanya dari seluruh simptom penyakit di dunia, dia pikir sakit cinta adalah terburuk dari yang paling buruk.

"Bukan urusanku." tukasnya ringkas. Dia tahu jelas itu dusta. Dari dalam, Isogai mati-matian menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang membuat hatinya teriris, secara literal.

.

.

.

(Di balik punggungnya, Kagami hancur berkeping-keping.)

* * *

 **OWARI.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

entry pertama buat event yuumasutr4: yuumafantasia. gapernah ikut yg sebelum2nya tapi nyoba ngeramein disini. .-.v aku jarang nyumbang fik sih, maapkan. TT

jujur, ini pertama make isogai jadi cast wkwkw. anehkah? emang aku tau dia banyak temen dan humble tapi malah dibuat berkebalikan ya. .-. anggep aja penjelajahan karakter(?). dan lagi ini crossover, kagami pula. kenapa kagami? pertamanya aku bingung mau make siapa, ke haikyuu tapi kok yg tampangnya sangar2 tapi rada bego kok jarang. .-. dan di headcanon aku, di suatu tempat yg gaada rencana pembunuhan dan wintercup kok mereka pas gitu dijadiin pasangan.

endingnya open, ya. jadi terserah mau mikir gimana tapi aku pribadi sih nganggepnya mereka bedua masih sama2 pingin balikan. .-.)"

okeh. kalo ada yg mau ditanyain bisa lah langsung pm aja. last; would u like to write a **review** , maybe? :D


End file.
